


Lover’s Exchange

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Traits, Animal Transformation, Asphyxiation, Bedroom Sex, Bondage, Brother/Brother Incest, Choking, Collars, Coming Untouched, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dragon sex, Dry Orgasm, Dubious Consent, Fingerfucking, Forced Orgasm, Harems, Incest, Intersex, Kidnapping, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rivalry, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sibling Incest, Size Difference, Sleep Groping, Smut, Submission, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - M/M/M, Vampire Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Werewolf, Werewolf Sex, Yaoi, bl harem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sage gets kidnapped by his big brother who has finally stopped suppressing his feelings. He decides to take charge, directly turning their brotherly relationship into a sexual one.Sage doesn't hate it, and he's even secretly excited but he's in denial about it. He simply won't admit that he likes being humiliated and enjoys when his big brother dominates him.Unfortunately, he gets mixed into a bad situation with a few other hot men. They are all after him and there's nothing he can do but start praying for himself and his ass. Luckily, he's a special intersex person...[I will add tags as I update]
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 14
Kudos: 102





	1. The Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Sage/Zachary (Brother Incest)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was no escape from it and Sage limply fell back, trying to open his legs wider to accommodate the toy and to make himself feel more comfortable. He sobbed when he couldn't, crying out to his big brother with pleads.

Silky red ropes tumbled down from the ceiling, intertwining with fair white arms that firmly kept a beautiful young man bound to a thickly cushioned chair. His head limply fell to the left, exposing his fluffy head of silver hair.

He slept peacefully, his chest rising up and down at a steady pace. However, his body was bare of any clothes and his legs were tied to the arms of the chair, exposing his tender lower body.

His delicate cock was limp against his stomach but tied tightly at the base with a red bow. There was a small bit of strain and little droplets of translucent fluid were already leaking out.

Just below the cock was a small slit, that was pink in color. It looked almost untouched, like tightly closed flower petals.

Surprisingly, the young man was an intersex person, someone with both female and male reproductive organs.

He softly groaned, his silver eyelashes fluttering like butterfly wings before they opened to reveal light violet eyes. His eyes watered after waking up and he blinked, struggling to move before realizing his predicament.

Knowing he was bound and at the mercy of whoever took him, he whimpered pitifully. The cute sound unknowingly attracted someone and suddenly, muffled footsteps could be heard.

The young man hurriedly looked around for an exit, spotting a large bed with red bedsheets behind him.

To the left of him were two glass doors, separated by a few feet. One lead to a bathroom and the other into a walk in closet.

The footsteps got louder and the heavy-duty double doors in front of the young man opened to reveal a tall and handsome man. His eyes were also a violet color but deeper and darker, churning with madness as they swept across the young man.

His hair was black rather than silver and the short locks had been quickly swept back to give him a sexy and wild look. On his body was a very professional business suit, black in color.

"B-Big brother?"

The man smiled at the soft voice calling out to him and he turned for a moment to close the heavy doors. Then, he stalked towards the young man with an almost predatory grace, power and dominance leaking from each step.

"Sage," the man called out in a hoarse voice, clearly ecstatic and happy.

"What's going on? What's happening?"

The man didn't answer, silently touching Sage's cute cock and causing it to twitch in response.

It was not enough. It was far from enough. The man's eyes flashed and he walked next to the bed, throwing aside the curtain to unfold a black door. He slipped inside and the hint of gleaming tools on the wall scared Sage into paling further.

The man wasn't gone for long and quickly returned with one simple item: A small bottle labeled "X9-HEAT."

"Little brother, do you know long I've been waiting for this? Well, it's been a long long time."

"Zach.."

The young man whimpered again, shaking his hands to loosen the rope but it was useless. He couldn't move an inch.

"Be obedient. You'll feel good. I promise."

Sage's light violet eyes looked up and his little cunt contracted, the slightest hint of liquid appearing.

"Hmm. I can smell it, little brother. You're wet and aroused. Do you want it?"

The man circled closer, his strong masculine atmosphere clouding Sage's head and he barely noticed when he smeared the contents of the bottle across his fingers.

Then slowly, he pushed on finger inside, working his cunt open with each thrust.

A buzzing feeling fell over Skylar and his face flushed pink. An unprecedented heat ran across his body and he moaned, body quivering from the wonderful sensation.

He finally knew why the seat was so heavily cushioned. Once the bottle's liquid was applied to him, every little movement sent shivers across his spine. The fabric of the chair was cold and smooth, unable to provide much relief at all.

Twisting slightly, Sage's head fell back and his cunt finally released a stronger flow of liquid that dripped down his thighs. It produced a musky scent that enticed the other man closer.

"How lewd," he gently teased and inserted another thick finger inside Sage's cunt. The folds of it clung tightly to him, almost like they were blocking him from entry but his fingers had already become drenched by fluid.

He pushed further, dragging along the walls and probing the soft folds until his cute little brother was shaking his head and tearing up from pleasure.

He was unbelievably tight and hot, a virgin.

His cunt was slowly opened up, wider and wider until the hot red insides were visible to him. He casually stirred in the third finger, mixing around the liquid inside so it started to drench the chair.

Sage didn't look like he could bear it and he constantly quivered, little cunt moving and contracting to feel the fingers more deeply.

"So good for me. Sage, do you want me to fuck you? Fill your thirsty hole up?"

The young man shook his head, teardrops falling as he roughly bit his plump lips to bring himself out of the spell. 

His big brother wasn't doing much but he felt so full and satisfied. Just a few fingers and Sage was already sent to the edge of the pleasure and he dangled on the cliff of release. 

He peered through his silver lashes to see his big brother's cock was already tenting his pants. It looked big and...if it was thrust inside him...

"No? Well then..."

The man retreated, bringing the pleasure away and leaving behind an unavoidable emptiness. Sage squirmed against the chair, wanting to bring himself to completion but couldn't.

Liquid constantly flowed from him, preparing him but there was no action. 

"Big brother..." Sage whined, panting heavily as the lust boiled inside him, making him feel needy. 

The air was heated and hot but the man constantly avoided him.

"Didn't you say no? I'll let you feel the consequences of denying your big brother."

He entered the other room through the black door again and brought out two metal devices. One of them was long and thick. The other was much thicker but small with a long tail attached.

The X9-Heat was applied to Sage's asshole through the gap in the back of his chair and he was very roughly stretched. Burning pain caused Sage to groan before he was filled with the metal.

A long-tail appeared from behind him. The other metal was held between the man's fingers and he generously poured more X9-Heat on it before thrusting into Sage with it.

He screamed out, feeling the blunt metal pierce through his delicate folds and opening up wider than before. His fluid overflowed and was blocked by the metal. The entire piece was pushed deep into him until he could feel it in the depths of his stomach.

He panted, trying not to move lest it be permanently stuck inside him.

"Zachary, no. Don't. It hurts."

The man didn't reply, holding a single controller. The toy inside Sage's cunt moved, hammering hard into him. It felt like a drill was going in and out.

Unable able to hold back, Sage let out loud screams, tearing and begging for it to stop. The toy moved faster and faster, feeling like it was entering deep inside him and causing him to see stars with every hit.

Barely five minutes of this sensation brought Sage to release and his muscles tensed as his cock spewed a little bit of semen from the tip. It rolled down his cock, decorating it with a bit of white but the toy continued. Again and Again, it hit fast and hard.

There was no escape from it and Sage limply fell back, trying to open his legs wider to accommodate the toy and to make himself feel more comfortable. He sobbed when he couldn't, crying out to his big brother with pleads.

The man lustfully watched. His little brother's silver lashes clung to his wet eyes which were filled with water. They fell down his cheek, and across his beautiful neck. His little nipples were already hardening, begging for attention and his cock was swollen from the ribbon.

It was a beautiful sight especially since his cunt couldn't stop leaking, and a puddle formed under Sage. He was absolutely delicious.

He kept savoring it as Sage dry orgasmed many many times. Each time, his voice would get hoarser, while his moans and sweet little cries would get louder. He fell limp after a mere thirty minutes and was reawakened by another orgasm that rushed through his body.

His chest heaved and he could barely let out any sounds now. He miserably whined.

Finally taking pity on him, the man stopped the toy. The pressure inside him stopped but Sage's body couldn't keep up, releasing another two times before stopping.

He gently untied Sage's legs, letting them fall wide open for him. Then he unbuttoned his pants, letting them to the floor so his black boxers could be seen. A large bulge outlined the remaining fabric and the front patch of it was wet.

Sage watched as he tossed the boxers away and a large cock appeared. It was heavily swollen, long droplets and white strands clinging to it as it's puffed mushroom head heavily hung down, similar to the big balls at the base. 

Sage hungrily gulped at the sight, mouth opening up as he waited for it.

The man didn't touch his dripping cunt though, instead, bringing the cock into Sage's mouth for him to taste. His lips obscenely stretched around the tip, barely able to keep any of it before he choked.

The cock ruthlessly moved deeper and hit the back of his throat. To keep Sage satisfied, the man started playing with Sage's hardened nipples, twisting them back and forth.

Then he thrust inside Sage's throat in shallow strokes, becoming faster until the force of each hit sent Sage's head knocking into the back of the chair.

Flushing even harder from the humiliation, Sage wrapped his legs around the man and bravely swallowed as much of his cock as he could. He choked and gagged, moving away but was met with the cock down his throat. A handheld onto the back of his head, pushing him towards it.

His face met the man's stomach and he looked up with teary eyes to protest.

It didn't help since he looked like a weak bullied animal. It just made the man want to violate even more.

"Suck." He commanded and Sage tried, brushing his tongue against the musky head as saliva pooled in his mouth.

Some fell down from his lips since his mouth had been kept open by the cock, which wetted his chest and throat.

Tasting the tip, Sage rolled his tongue against the underside of it and traced the angry veins as the cock moved in and out of him. He slowly breathed through his nose, suppressing his gag relax to swallow, and tried to please him as much as he could.

The man above him groaned, encouraging him further by choking him with his hand. Enable to breathe, Sage's head swam heavily in muddled darkness and he reflectively held onto the man's cock, letting it go deeper inside.

Zachary almost growled from the heat as the throat clenched hard around due to his own grip. He was preventing any air from going in and Sage was really into it. His violet eyes seemed hazy and the little choking sounds directly fueled the man's hardened cock. 

He knew Sage was delicate and fragile so he had never treated him this roughly but there was beauty in a bullied little rabbit too. Just as his little brother was about to collapse from the lack of air, he released his hard grip and cummed inside. The hot semen filled every inch and coated his throat a white layer, running downward.

Weakly, the young man swallowed, downing the sexual fluid like it was alcohol. The cock retreated, leaving behind the heat in his throat. White painted everything and Sage let a glob of it stick to his lips, not bothering to lick it away. 

"Swallow all of it and I will give you a treat."

A hot feeling curled in Sage's stomach like a little sun was stuffed inside and he licked the rest from his lips, adam's apple rolling as he strenuously swallowed the remaining fluid. 

He wanted to know what his big brother would do to him. The punishment felt so good and the choking mixed with oral was humiliating but he felt secure. He knew his big brother would never actually hurt him but dominating him by doing all this...brought him a sense of possessiveness and strength. 

"Good boy."


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sage was slack-jawed, saliva dripping down his lips since he could barely think through all of his high pitched moaning as the cock grinded against his hypersensitive body, fucking so deep that he could feel it echo inside his body. The bulge on his stomach grew and the faint outline of it became more visible until a rounded bump formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage/Zachary (Brother Incest)

Sage was opened up again by his big brother. His distressed sobs echoed out every time as the large metal toy moved in and out of his cunt, greedily swallowed by the soft walls.

The slit of his cunt got wider and wider until the toy could easily thrust inside without much strain at all. He still twisted around and trembled from the pleasure, aiming to escape but held down.

His lovely face was twisted by lust and his gleaming violet orbs were glazed over from pleasure and embarrassment. He wanted to hide away since his slender legs were held up in a lewd manner so the man above him could see everything.

But then, he couldn't think anymore as rough fingers parted him and wildly took advantage of him, getting him to cry out with every touch. 

"Too much! P-Please!"

"It's only the beginning. I guarantee you'll be a cockslut after this, little brother."

Zachary tossed the toy onto the ground and ripped the ribbons away from Sage's arms. In a calm manner, he hauled his little brother onto the bed. The other squirmed around, fluid still making a mess of himself but not cooperating like he had forgotten the lesson from before.

It was no matter though. Once he tasted the pleasure, he wouldn't be able to go back.

He tossed the other onto the bed, watching his body bounce against the bed once before pouncing. His hands held those legs open and he ruthlessly thrust inside.

Instantly, Sage collapsed back on the bed and moaned in a sob filled voice. His cunt clenched tightly, inviting the other deeper into him. 

His body shuddered and he used a coquettish voice to call out, "Too big...Urgh...Big brother...you bully..."

Zachary's eyes almost turned red from the sweet cry as he nipped at Sage's neck, creating large red marks on his fair skin. 

He pressed his large cock in, aggressive hammering and aiming for that sweet spot he knew was deep inside his little brother. He went hard, not allowing the other to rest at all as his sweet moans filled the room. 

Sage's legs weakly around him for support and unable to stop himself, he hugged onto his big brother's neck. He wasn't a match for the other's strength and the forcefulness of it all left his head spinning.

His cunt was left sore and was straining already around it as Zachary buried himself as deeply as possible inside. He seemed to hit something straight on that left Sage reeling and he spasmed around the cock, dry orgasming again. 

Sage's small cock was swollen and barely any semen leaked out anymore. He probably couldn't produce anything other than some watery and cloudy fluid which dripped across Sage's stomach.

"Ah! No more! Big Brother! Eh— _Zach_ " Sage started begging once he realized the man still wasn't tired and fucked him through his orgasm but was silenced by another deep hit. 

Whimpering, Sage finally admitted defeat and wrapped his arms around his big brother's shoulder, waiting for him to finally be satisfied. 

The other was insatiable though, thrusting hard and fast, turning angles so his little brother would cum again, and tugging on the plug of Sage's asshole. 

The duel sensations left Sage paralyzed with pleasure and he could only hoarsely call out or sob. Once his fair skin was marked with bruises and red marks, Zachary growled out and finally cummed into him.

The heat filled the depths of Sage's cunt, covering the inner walls and leaving Sage heavy and full. He laid limp on the bed, teardrops clinging to his eyelashes, and his skin slick with sweat.

Zachary leaned over, cock still inside Sage, and whispered, "You've figured out I was a werewolf before right?"

Sage vaguely nodded, tired but still fighting for consciousness. His gaze wandered over his big brother's handsome face, and a little warmth wrapped around his heart when he saw the adoring way that Zachary looked at his body.

The hot caresses were gentle as well, helping him get down from the heat of it all. His insides felt warm and so did his skin. Sage blinked, curling up against Zachary's chest and nuzzling against the wide expanse of bronzed skin.

"I can control my transformations as an alpha but on full moons, I will uncontrollably shift. Tonight is a full moon, little brother."

Sage's eyes snapped open and looked up at Zachary. Indeed, long strands of black fur were sprouting out and his form was elongating. The cock inside him was pulsing and getting bigger, pushing against his inner walls to make more room.

Shuddering, Sage let out a soft moan again and spread his legs wider to help out. He would have directly slipped the cock away from his body but Zachary's hand had warningly tightened over his hips.

"Do you feel the stretch? Do you feel my cock becoming bigger? Soon, it'll stretch to the point where one move will cause you to faint from pleasure."

Zachary's voice was becoming low and gravely. It was seductive and magnetic to Sage who rubbed against his cum filled belly, helping some of it leak out. 

He could faintly feel a bulge against his lower half and if he pushed, Zachary would let out a low groan. 

"Don't play with fire, baby brother. Otherwise, I'll force you to handle the consequences..."

Sage's sweet honey-like scent instantly thickened and Zachary took a long sniff, breathing it in. He knew all too well that his little brother was beyond aroused by his threat. 

It was the exact same thing that happened when he choked him. It seems like his little brother really enjoyed this.

Resolving to act even more cruelly, Zachary quickly started moving as he slowly shifted. Each time he hit his little brother's sweet spot, his cock would seem bigger and bigger until the slick fluid no longer helped lubricate at all. 

Sage was slack-jawed, saliva dripping down his lips since he could barely think through all of his high pitched moaning as the cock grinded against his hypersensitive body, fucking so deep that he could feel it echo inside his body. The bulge on his stomach grew and the faint outline of it became more visible until a rounded bump formed.

Zachary watched on, driving himself faster as his little brother writhed under him, gasping loudly. The cute and small cock leaked precum, smearing it across his belly and he couldn't handle it, eyes rolling back as he toppled over on the bed. 

His cunt twitched and creamed with a gush of sweet _sweet_ fluid. The smell of it was divine, and it made Zachary want to lap it up, to clean up Sage's soft skin with his tongue then drill inside that gaping cunt. 

He howled lowly, placing hot pressure against his little brother's sweet spot and rotating his hips until the sore muscles seized with pleasure again. 

Those silver eyelashes fluttered open again and Sage desperately tried to hold on with a scream filled with more flooding fluid. Then he actually did faint, for longer this time until the cock embedded into him pushed against his eager inner walls and he tiredly woke up again. His head barely moved this time as Zachary brought his limp body closer, intent on getting through this full moon with his little brother for the first time.

"Come on. Just a few more hours. You can handle it," he whispered as he finally unwrapped the ribbon on his little brother's cock.

It sprayed out semen with a vigorous squirt and Sage's mind went blank, mind in the stars. He trembled and shook before his back arched in a smooth semi-circle for a moment and his whole body gave out. 

The hot cock inside him stayed still, allowing him to feel the burning stretch. However, Sage soon noticed the way his big brother finally managed to push the expanding balls inside him, letting it get caught just underneath his rim. It gave him a flash of pain then pure pleasure as Zachary's hips rocked back and forth, lugging his cock against his overstimulated and puffy walls.

"W-What?"

"It's my knot. Just ride through it, baby brother."

As soon as he finished speaking, he grunted and sprayed a large load of semen into the soft cunt. Wave and wave assaulted Sage who felt something hot push up into him. 

It was too much. Wayyyyy too much, Sage thought in a panic. His fingers dug into his palms and he pushed his big brother away, moving his hips back from the monstrous cock now. The smooth fur of the beast above him brushed his body, which was filled, oversensitive, and weak. 

He barely moved before being pressed down again and filled up, semen practically buried inside him. He's stretched again and again to make space inside and he could feel as some leaked out around Zachary's cock, which really helped ease the pain of the stretch. 

However, he felt like he was being scalded from the inside out, the bulge in him overwhelming, powerful, and ruthless.

Even as cunt tightened then loosened from too much exertion, he still wasn't freed. The insane fullness made him feel like something was stuffed against his sweet spot, pulsing each and every moment and trying to drive him crazy. Large hands held onto his waist in a bruising grip and he really couldn't...

"There. There. Shhhhh. You did very well."

Zachary whispered hotly against Sage's ear, nibbling on the tip of it before relaxing his body so both of them could lay down next to each other. They were still deeply intertwined and Zachary knew his knot would continue to keep them together for a long while but Sage was too tired out.

Going any further would not be good for his fragile little brother so he concluded the session right then and there. He slowly massaged the sore body in his arms, sending blissful jolts up Sage's spine.

While Sage wasn't conscious any longer, Zachary could still see how his muscles loosened and seized every time he touched him. There was a soft sigh when he pressed kisses against his shoulder, pressing gentle kisses to his lips.

The other was really really beautiful. A small face with soft pink lips and a button nose. Full silver eyelashes that cast a faint shadow over his rounded eyes. Long silver hair that plastered itself to a supple and fair colored body. 

Absolute perfection.

Leaving one last kiss over his delicate throat, Zachary hauled his little brother up, still keeping them connected as he walked towards the bathroom. The door was made of glass, perfect for viewing whoever was on the other side and it had been made to prevent Sage from hiding there.

The facilities were top of the line with both a luxurious bathtub and a huge shower. Settling for the bathtub, plugged up the bottom, and twisted the knob for hot water. 

He had to shuffle slightly due to his weird position with his baby brother, both their parts still connected and dripping but the knot still hadn't gone down yet. He waited, scattering scented oil into the bath before smoothly walking inside.

The slight bump when he walked in only caused Sage to release another soft moan and he was still again. Sighing at his weak stamina, Zachary took some soap and thoroughly washed the both of them. 

The cum turned the water into a milky white color and left it with a faint honey smell. Suddenly feeling thirsty, Zachary sneakily bit at Sage's throat and then licked quietly at it to soothe the sting.

Still no movement.

Zachary quickly took some more advantages with the blacked-out person connected to him before drying both of them off and bringing them to the bed. The bedsheets were unusable to the amount of...substances on it but he had prepared perfectly for this. 

He took the clean blankets from the bedside, roughly cleaning up the bed, and rolled both of them into the fluffy fortress he had created. Sage nuzzled deeper into him at the warmth and he smiled happily, none of the cruelty and possessiveness visible from before present.

Then, he slowly closed his eyes and slept, arms curled around his baby brother. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment to tell me what you think!


	3. Bathtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He didn't need much coaching with this. He subconsciously wanted to be treated this way. He wanted to be dirty, filled and used. Just after one night, he actually fell into such debauchery already. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage/Zachary (Brother Incest)

Sage stirred, waking up very late in the afternoon. He blinked, staring at the bright window then spotting his big brother's adoring eyes on him.

Zachary smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his little brother's lips and thoroughly tasting them. Prying open his mouth, he swept his tongue inward to tease against Sage's own tongue in a fierce manner. They twined for a quick moment before Sage retreated, submitting to his intenseness.

His big brother's hands wrapped around his small waist, pulling them together so not a single inch of space was between them. Their skin heated up, rubbing against each other in slow, teasing motions.

Sage trembled softly, trying to breathe through his nose as Zachary dominated his mouth, searching through every corner until it was imprinted with his scent. 

They only parted when Zachary felt his cock shift inside Sage, and he gave a shallow thrust at the swollen cunt. 

Sage's cheeks immediately flushed as he realized that they were still connected. So much fluid was still inside him, kept plugged up by his big brother and saturating his soft walls.

He also felt an unprecedented soreness from his lower half, the splitting pain of a wide stretch from his big brother's knot. 

Moving his arms to push himself upright, Sage soon noticed that Zachary had shifted back to normal. Bronze skin met his fingertips and inserted inside him, contrasting with his fair white body. 

He struggled to stand up and move away to clean himself up but his legs didn't cooperate. Both of them were powerless and limp like a newborn fawn. Just trying to stand up would require a huge amount of effort.

Sage whined quietly before shaking his big brother and sending wide puppy eyes at him. 

"Tell me what you want, baby brother."

"C-Can you help me go to the bathroom? I want to clean up."

Zachary naturally wanted to spoil his little brother after he endured a long night, so hauled him up to run a bath again. He walked very slowly though, letting every footstep pump his cock up and down, pushing into Sage.

"Eh~~" Sage moaned, gripping his big brother tightly to prevent himself from falling but this only caused a layer of water to well up in his eyes and make them shine brightly. They weren't visible to Zachary since Sage's head was tucked between his neck as his slender legs wrapped around his waist but once he placed him down in the bathtub, he immediately noticed.

He patted his little brother's silver hair and wrapped the long curls around his hand, using it to tilt Sage's head to the side so he nibbled at his shoulder. He quickly soothed it with a lick and sucked slowly, letting a red mark bloom.

Sage adored it, body trembling and he made more space for the other to work by turning his head to the side. His small hand gripped Zachary's arms, preventing the other from moving to far away as his lips slowly trailed down.

When Sage noticed the location he was aiming for, it was already too late and Zachary had already captured his nipple in his mouth. His other hand playfully twisted the other, thumbing the very tip in lazy circles. Sage's back arched, helpfully allowing the other to do whatever he wanted, completely delighting in the moment.

Zachary did as he pleased, savoring the hardening nipple and flicking across the tip. It felt so good. So extremely good that all Sage wanted to do was squirm and escape. Looking down, all he could see was his big brother lapping at his body, turning his fair skin red and covering his chest in a clear glaze.

Sage whimpered, leaning back as the large cock hardened inside him and brushed against his sweet spot again. He was aroused as well, already inviting the other deeper by dripping, the fragrant scent filling the bathroom.

"B-Big brother, aren't we g-going to clean up?" He knew that if he didn't stop this, there would be a repeat of the scene from last night and his body was really too sore to do anything more. Being assaulted by a large cock in his mouth and cunt yesterday was more than enough...to do it again when he hadn't recovered yet was asking for trouble.

Zachary pawed at the nipple once again, leaving it with one final twist before he released the one in his mouth with an audible and wet sound. He gleefully touched the red nipple with his hand, kneading it before he turned on the water. 

"We are cleaning up. So turn around and present yourself to me."

"P-Present?"

Sage's cheeks flushed at the mere word but his body soon felt empty as Zachary finally moved his cock away from him. His cunt soon felt uncomfortable, liquid pouring out of him but the hollowness of not being filled canceled that feeling out.

His eyes turned towards his big brother's erect cock again and he intended to slide himself back on when he was stopped. 

"Turn around. Open up your legs. Stick your butt up. I'm cleaning you out."

Sage whimpered at the commanding voice and did as he was ordered, placing his hands on the edge of the bathtub to steady himself before he lifted his hips up.

A wonderful sight was instantly shown to Zachary: A dripping pink cunt decorated in long strings of white cum that faded in the water. It slowly flowed and revealed the soft red insides and the gaping slit that still couldn't be closed. 

Zachary very naturally extended his hand towards it, joyfully that Sage finally knew who he belonged to and who owned his body.

But a verbal confirmation wouldn't hurt.

His body sidled up the smaller one near the edge of the bathtub, overshadowing it with pure size alone. He moved a finger inside, tugging open the sore and puffy walls, slowly pushing out all the fluid.

His finger skillfully worked out the already stretched out cunt, and his soft, gentle touch was extremely soothing. He used a calm rhythm, letting Sage get adjusted before he jolted his relaxing body awake with an almost negligible brush against his sweet spot. 

Sage's body twitched in an obvious way and the cunt immediately tightened over his finger and started leaking in his hand. It was preparing already...and trained so well...

"Baby brother, tell me who you belong to."

Another finger worked inside, nudging against the sensitive skin and Sage keened in a blissful way. He grinded his hips against Zachary's hand, wanting them to go deeper as he unconsciously offered himself up in a sexual way by perking his ass up. 

He didn't need much coaching with this. He subconsciously wanted to be treated this way. He wanted to be dirty, filled and used. Just after one night, he actually fell into such debauchery already. 

"I b-belong to you! Please, help! M-My...it feels so uncomfortable!" Sage cried out, body hot and empty at the same time.

He knew that one thing could satisfy him but his big brother wouldn't let him.

"Good. Now, who does your body belong to?"

"You! Big brother, it belongs to you! Everything belongs to you. Whatever you want, I'll give you...just please~"

Sage's voice had instantly become coy and sweet, every word easily rolling off his tongue. He whined at the perfect moment, going from seductive to pitiful in an instant. 

It was like he knew exactly what Zachary wanted him to say so he immediately said it, intent on getting the other to lose control.

"Such a filthy mouth but I really like that," Zachary firmed gripped his cock, strangling the urge to cum before he helped the other dig out all the fluid. He pressed hard against the other's sweet spot, holding his legs open under the hot water but not pushing inside the sore cunt.

Thrusting his other fingers inside, he edged Sage on, touching the other's sweet spot and pinching his nipples at the same time. The other quickly preened at the attention and let himself fall limp in his big brother's embrace. His hips bumped against the large cock that was standing at attention.

"Big Brother?"

"Shhh. You need to rest for now. I'll let you cum once but after that, no more."

Sage nodded, letting out an abrupt gasp when a brutal pace was set inside him. The fingers dug into his soft walls, plowing through his body and hitting straight into him. He never knew that a few fingers could be so skilled until he was left drooling by their prowess, mouth falling open at very touch. 

It didn't taking along until he felt his stomach twist in pleasure, growing tighter and tighter as he stood on the threshold, about to tip down into a cliff.

Sage fell silent, eyes closing as his body squirted lewdly into the water, the intense pleasure making his muscles seize. The soft sensitive skin of his cunt clenched over his fingers and he almost pushed himself onto Zachary as he leaned back on him for support, his own hands leaving the edge of the bathtub.

"Good job."

Everything had been scooped out at this point and Zachary drained the water then refilled the bathtub. This time, he didn't play any tricks, giving his little brother a thorough scrub before teasingly asking the other to clean him.

Sage did, his ears flushed as his soapy arms trailed down the smooth chest, defined abs, and upturned hips before hesitatingly touching the standing cock. He shifted it back and forth in the palm of his hand, surprised when it instantly spurt out semen that sprayed onto his chest. 

"Hmmmm..." Zachary hummed in a comfortable manner, bringing the other close to slowly indulge in the bath.

Then they dried off and Zachary wore a formal suit, tossing the used toys into a box so they could be cleaned with alcohol and then heated so nothing unsanitary remained.

He kept the black door locked, playfully holding the bottle of X9-Heat in his hands again but doing nothing with it. He simply set it down on the table then gestured towards his naked little brother.

"I'm going to bring you dinner. What do you want to eat?"

Sage hesitated for a moment than feeling like he deserved to leave the room after being punished and teased for the day, asked quietly, "Can I go and cook my own dinner?" 

Zachary flashed a gentle smile and nodded. The other was naturally happy at his victory and his mood was all sunshine and flowers until....

"Go to the closet and change first, alright?"

That was no problem with Sage. The real problem was the closet.

There was nothing proper inside for him to wear. Everything was made of lace and gauze, completely see through. There were even maid outfits, nurse outfits, dresses, skirts, booty shorts, and more immoral clothing inside.

Sage's face turned shocked as Zachary laughed happily while saying, "Choose one and we'll go. Or do you want me to choose one for you?"

To be honest, Sage thought they were all equally bad since they had one thing in common: They were all seductive bedroom clothes that were super short and/or super tight.

His face flashed unhappily before he wore the longest piece of clothing he could find....an oversized white t-shirt.

The scent of it was masculine and it had been super eye-catching among the other scandalous clothes since it had been placed near the front.

Suspicious, Sage eyed his brother then looked down at the shirt.

"Yes, the shirt is mine. Don't you like it?"

Very quietly, Sage mumbled, "It smells like you so I really like it."

Then without another word, he slipped on the t-shirt. He didn't bother with undergarments or anything of the sort since the rest of the clothing was all pretty similar. He wasn't going to give up comfort for style.

Besides, he knew that since he was going out of the room in such revealing clothes, no one would see him. His brother had already revealed his possessiveness so he definitely wouldn't allow unrelated parties to see Sage's body. 

Zachary heard the low murmur and laughed. He was glad that he had done all this. Just look at how cute his little brother became. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment to tell me what you think!


	4. Traitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He continued in a more passionate manner, gesturing occasionally so the blade scraped against Sage's skin in an exciting manner. He left no bruises, scratches, or blood. Just fear. 
> 
> "Sometimes, they place cock cages on the slave and stuff a nice dildo up their ass, waiting for them to beg their master to let them cum. But maybe Zachary has already done that to you. He's a sick fucker after all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Dirty Talk)

Although Sage didn't have much strength, he was a wonderful chef and easily made roasted pork chops over rice and sauteed potatoes for dinner.

The two ate peacefully and this became a routine. Every day, they would stay together and be lovey-dovey unless Zachary had to leave the mansion to take care of some business.

Sage didn't know what business he was involved in but he didn't mind. He amused himself at home, cooking, doing arts and crafts, watching youtube videos, and other such things. 

He didn't like to clean very much so Zachary eventually hired a maid that would arrive once every week to clean specific parts of the house. At that time, Sage would be hidden in his room and Zachary would accompany him to watch the maid through the monitors.

The action felt very guarded...and it wasn't like Zachary to be so suspicious so Sage also kept his guard up against the maid but nothing ever happened.

Full moons were hard for Sage to bear, especially since Zachary couldn't control his transformation and thrust himself deep into Sage until he fainted. 

The days were mostly calm and mellow though. 

Today was a "cleaning" day. The maid arrived like usual, humming cheerfully and respectfully greeting Sage, who was properly dressed in clothing.

Zachary was super busy for some weird reason and actually left the house while the maid was inside. A whole slew of cameras and guards were kept in the perimeter though. All intent on keeping Sage safe.

The maid, Sarah, didn't do anything. At most, she just smiled brightly and ignored the guards. This happened once...twice...thrice...even the guards were bored at this point! 

Sure they were getting paid good money but they had to look the part! How can anyone stand for half a day and not be bored???

Sage felt like something was off but didn't know what it was. He just felt that something was off but he wasn't sure what.

[One Night...]

The crescent moon cast a silvery shadow over Sage, lighting his face in an almost ethereal glow. He was sleeping very deeply, soft snores escaping his pouting lips. He tugged the blanket closer when a cold draft blew over him and turned towards the side.

A figure stood by the side of the bed and held an iron key. She unlocked the window, eyes slowly scanning the napping bodyguards.

In a quick movement, she bundled up Sage and leaped lightly out the window. She landed soundlessly on the ledge, seriously balanced before she shifted down the side. Hauling Sage over her shoulder, she used her upper arm strength to haul herself down the pipe, landing quietly on the rustling grass.

She readjusted Sage so he was comfortably held in her arms and took off running. Sage barely moved in her arms, and he didn't notice the discomfort. At most, he would scrunch his eyebrows when he felt cold and burrow himself deeper into his blanket.

Sage's mind felt heavy and dazed. He couldn't open his eyes even if he tried but he wasn't alarmed. He simply thought he was too tired and had just vaguely woken up from discomfort...

His knees were aching and his legs felt breezy and cold. Sage slumped, his neck aching and his legs felt like they were in pain. 

He tiredly opened his eyes, wondering what kind of sexual torment Zachary was trying to pull now, and saw a cage made of twisting iron.

He was instantly shocked awake and looked around to find himself in a predicament...again...

Sage squirmed against the chains, starting to wonder if his looks were particularly delicate or something? Why did all of his kidnappers like to tie him up into sexual positions? Why couldn't they be normal?

Sage felt his knees ache from staying in the same position for too long and looked down to see a spreader bar attached to his ankles. They were heavy and weighed him down, keeping his legs wide even as he kneeled down on the floor. 

His arms were chained behind his back and an iron collar attached him to the cage. He was still wearing the same clothes from last night, Zachary's black shirt.

"Sigh...this happens way too often to be normal."

"You must have a sad life, darling. Come to me and I'll treat you well," a husky voice said.

This voice sounded much deeper than Zachary's voice and huskier, toned by age. Following the voice, a tall and muscled man slowly walked into the room. 

It was much too dark for him to see anything but there was a spotlight above Sage, illuminating his cage brightly.

He squinted at the moving figure, barely able to make out to the short hair and pristine looking clothing before the figure stepped into the light.

He was really really handsome with a sharp face. Ruthlessness was evident in his eyes and a murderous aura seemed to slowly follow him. His hands were heavily calloused, suggesting he was trained from a young age and his gait was straightforward but dangerous.

If Zachary was a graceful wolf then this man was a bloodthirsty panther, hidden in the dark and ready to pounce. 

Sage tilted his head up, looking at the tall man with a curious gaze, "Why am I here?"

"I'm not after you darling. I'm after your brother's documents. He took something that's very important to me. Sarah informed me that you're his beloved little pet so naturally, I had to try my luck out."

The man smiled darkly, his lips only slightly curling up in a mocking tilt. At least when Zachary smiled, it was usually sincere. Sage quickly developed a dislike for the man and pulled the chains around him...they didn't budge.

"Do you guys take rope typing classes or something? Why is the result always like this???" Sage felt really tragic. One abduction was bad luck. The second...could be called a coincidence? But, who in the world would enjoy being kidnapped so often?

The man was actually surprised that the little guy was so calm. It was cute even. 

His sharp gaze turned assessing, and rather than thinking about the advantages of using Sage, he thought about Sage's body.

His face had full marks. The cute and lovely features made him look almost angelic, especially with the long silver hair that fell softly across his face. The violet eyes seemed to be soul-sucking. Just one look could someone cause to drown in them. Right now, they were filled with a moving layer of water. Tears...from fear perhaps?

His Chest had full marks. His little nipples were already poking through the thin black shirt he was wearing and the small gap between his chest showed he had very small breasts. They would fit in one hand and would definitely feel good to knead. 

The rest of his body was hard to really see through the shirt but his cock was small and cute, easy to tie up. 

His legs also had full marks. Long slender thighs peeked out from the edge of the black shirt and they were extremely fair. His knees were already slightly red from kneeling for too long and his delicate ankles were small.

His ass was perky and round. It would definitely feel smooth and soft, good to smack, and easy to turn red from spanking. 

Overall, he was beautiful, tiny, and with an adorable aura about him. He was like a doll.

"No wonder he likes you so much. You look like a doll."

Sage instantly blushed at the comment, murmuring, "That's not his favorite part...."

The man had training before to heighten his senses. His instincts were extremely accurate after honing them for years and a little boy wasn't going to slip past him. Even his quietly spoked words didn't escape his ears and he was naturally very VERY curious.

"What is Mr. Zachary's favorite part about you then? Even if your face and body is a full 10 out of 10, surely there are lots of people out there with similar features."

Sage stayed silent. He knew that if he said anything about being Zachary's little brother, his chance at freedom would decrease to almost zero. The man wanted leverage against Zachary.

Using a beloved pet would at best give him a 25% chance at negotiation, after all, pets were disposable but relatives...especially direct relatives were much more valuable.

The man expected Sage to say more since he looked like the naive type that would speak about everything and anything but didn't hear any more words.

The soft voice was very pleasing but for him to suddenly not ask for more information meant a few things. The first was that he knew the information was valuable. The second was that he didn't know the answer. The third was that he was bored with the conversation and was focusing on something else.

There was nothing else in the room to focus on so the third option was not plausible. 

The man then took one look at Sage's beautiful violet eyes and noticed the hint of anxiety and nervousness buried underneath them. His lips were also slightly tilted downward in a frown, his muscles tense. Clearly, he had something to hide.

"Looks like you aren't a complete air-headed slut."

Sage flushed from the insult, embarrassment, and anger coloring his cheeks red. To the man, he looked like an angry kitten and didn't look like a threat at all.

So the man chuckled and stepped closer to the cage, letting the walls of it fall apart so the cage resembled an opened box. 

He took out a hunting knife, swinging the sharp blade back and forth in front of Sage's eyes.

Fear took hold of Sage and his eyes widened, keeping his focus on the blade lest it suddenly lash out and rip his throat apart.

"Don't worry. You are useful. I just need more information."

He started cutting little pieces of the shirt away so they fluttered down to the ground. The cuts weren't seamless but jagged and Sage knew that he was doing this on purpose so he could see as the shirt got ruined.

"I run a rather large red-light district in the area. I'm familiar with methods...." he paused, taking another half of the shirt with him and leaned in for dramatic effect.

He spoke softly, his breath tickling Sage's ear and causing him to shiver from the chill, "..traders use to train slaves."

He continued in a more passionate manner, gesturing occasionally so the blade scraped against Sage's skin in an exciting manner. He left no bruises, scratches, or blood. Just fear. 

"Sometimes, they place cock cages on the slave and stuff a nice dildo up their ass, waiting for them to beg their master to let them cum. But maybe Zachary has already done that to you. He's a sick fucker after all."

He tugged on the sleeves of the t-shirt, caressing Sage's fair arms and planting a fierce kiss before speaking again, "My favorite method is when they publically humiliate the slave. Fucking them in front of an audience. Letting the slave be...oh how can I say it in a way that's easy on the ears...? How about gangrape? Yes, several traders let a few men..."

"Don't," Sage cried out in a surprisingly fierce manner, eyes red from fear.

The man let his previous words saturate the air before turning towards other topics to help turn that fear turn into full out panic, "A friend of mine had a very rebellious slave. Eventually, he just pierced his slave's nipples and cock with rings. Every time the slave misbehaved, he would place a weight on his nipples or his cock. At night, he would chain those piercing to his cage so he could barely sleep."

Sage paled, immediately feeling like Zachary was so much nicer than this psycho.

"There are nice breeding machines too. You just place your slave inside and they start milking them for all they are worth. You can sell the cum they produce you know? Or...just feed it back to the slave."

The shirt was torn to pieces already and the man slowly trailed his fingers down Sage's body in a relaxed manner. 

"Let's see. What else am I into? Have you done forced masturbation yet, baby? How about spanking? Somnophilia? There is so much to do after all."

"Why don't we start small?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment to tell me what you think!


	5. Two Men

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! D-Don't be like this. Don't do~" Sage cried out in his kitten-like voice, almost blanking out once he felt a firm hit on his ass. He felt like his ass was on fire, throbbing from pain but causing a strange emptiness to heat up his body again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Spanking)

The man unchained Sage and removed the spreader bar but before Sage could even ponder about how to escape and run, he was scooped up in the man's arms.

Even if he tried to struggle, it did nothing. At most, it would arouse the man into gently rubbing Sage's cock, squeezing in a quick rhythm and pumping it slightly to coax him to stay limp.

He used a controller to turn on the rest of the light in the room and Sage saw the spotlight on his cage dim until he could barely make out the shape of it. He also couldn't see the man as he hauled him across to a couch towards the left of the room. 

The man's touch was very firm and spoke of dominance and power. Sage was practically a baby rabbit in his embrace because the man barely used any strength to deal with him.

In a practiced motion, he lay Sage across his lap, helping him adjust into a comfortable position before laying his hand on top of Sage's exposed ass.

A shiver ran up Sage's spine as the heated glance sent an epiphany to him, instantly, he knew what the man was going to do. 

"Ah! D-Don't be like this. Don't do~" Sage cried out in his kitten-like voice, almost blanking out once he felt a firm hit on his ass. He felt like his ass was on fire, throbbing from pain but causing a strange emptiness to heat up his body again.

Sage instantly thought of the X9-Heat that Zachary had once applied on him, cursing it out for the first time as liquid threads ran down his thighs. He could feel it create a wet spot on the man's pants, who immediately ran an obligatory scan down his body.

The man didn't notice at first but once he parted Sage's slender legs, he saw both the hardening little cock and small cunt. He chuckled, "So that must be one of the reasons Zachary was so fond of you."

The other slapped Sage's ass again, letting the perky flesh bounce before he rubbed away the fierce stinging pain. The alluring red color was painted across his ass and it only made him look cuter. The contracting cunt and asshole were cute too, clearly, both of them were seeking something inside but were empty and pliant.

Sage hiccupped quietly, tears streaming down in a pitiful manner before his hips buckled against the man's hold. He tried to roll towards the left, away from him but he nudged back by a firm knee. If he tried pushing himself up, the firm hits would get harder, knocking him back down with the intense force.

To say it simply, Sage was stuck. All he could do was whimper and let his cunt wet itself from arousal. He felt really really hot, almost like he was burning up from a fever. His cheeks were warm and his eyes turned glassy as he rubbed again. 

The man bent down to ear, nibbling on it and whispering, "Why don't you count for me, baby boy?"

Sage shook his head. He wouldn't cater to this man's preferences, he squirmed a little more, pressing his small chest to the man's knee and almost rubbing his skin raw from the pressure. 

The man knew that he needed harsher methods for this one. Clearly the other was begging for a good fuck, little cunt dripping and ruining his tailored pants but he was also struggling so much that it was hard to keep him still without injuring him.

He was just waiting for backup to arrive now.

The door opened and another man appeared, leathered shoes creating a sharp sound against the wooden floorboards before becoming muffled on the carpet.

He turned the lights on brighter, revealing the room in it's entirety. 

A very soft white rug was placed on the floor in front of Sage, right near a fireplace which was currently extinguished. The couch he was on was made of soft leather, black in color. For some odd reason, there was no coffee table or anything of the sort near the couches. There wasn't a TV as well.

To the right of Sage was a large king-sized bed. The bedsheets were in soft blacks and greys, looking very neutral and boring. The rest of the room was more exciting. Lots of things hung precisely on the wall.

Tails of all sorts, butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, blindfolds, collars, gags, everything and anything was there.

It looked scary to say the least. 

The tall man near the door walked closer, revealing obsidian eyes with slitted pupils. He took a deep inhale once he approached Sage, murmuring, "Sweet. Like Honey."

Black scales appeared on his neck and the back of his hand was also full of scales. Each was like a raindrop in shape, rounded at the edge and pointed at the front. They were smooth and polished, almost gleaming.

Sage couldn't see anything else since the man was wearing a tight white button-up shirt and black dress pants. However, He looked like a CEO at a meeting or someone important, ready for his one word to save or end the fate of someone.

The man holding Sage captive was much different, with flirtatious peach blossom eyes. His irises were a cerulean blue and his short hair was a golden blonde color. An inked tattoo sat around his neck, with the image of a vampire clan's sigil. 

A dragon and a vampire.

Against Sage's pathetic human strength, both could easily crush him and he whined pitifully once he realized. If he had ears or a tail, both of them would be drooping from sadness.

The obsidian eyed man quickly looked over at the small sound, inwardly raising an eye at the beauty on his friend's lap. Shining silver hair paired with violet eyes. Those were very rare colors among humans. 

Barely flinching, he walked over and was flooded by the warm scent of sugar and honey. It smelled so so sweet like he had entered a candy store. 

The soft quivering legs were red and they dripped with that honey smell...delicious.

The man's pupils narrowed and he headed over, his features as cold as usual, none of his internal turmoil visible. 

The flirty man smiled at him, then helpfully opened up Sage's legs to show him the treasure he found, "Look! I snatched an intersex person from that bastard of Sage Corporation."

Sage's head snapped up to look at the man once he heard 'Sage Corporation.' That was his name? But why?

The two looked down once they felt his gaze and were met with the sight of a terrified Sage quickly lowering his head back down as he hunched his shoulders over in a submissive manner.

"So you know Sage Corporation. That's good. What juicy secrets can you tell me about it?"

Sage's lips stayed shut. He had never heard of that Corporation before but he only knew of one person who would want to name a corporation after him. It was the one person that the man would try to insult and the man that he had been stolen from. Zachary.

"Why do you need me? Clearly, you can handle this little guy on your own," the obsidian eyed man said, carefully watching Sage's expressions.

"I just wanted to have some fun with you. It's rare that I find an intersex person after all. Especially one that's so important to my rival."

He rolled his slitted eyes in response and took the young man away from his lip. Sage hissed slightly from the pain that was still rushing through his body and tried to stay still.

"So? Are you going to drug him?"

The man softly touched the leaking trail on Sage's thighs, swirling it around so it painted the fair skin evenly. 

"No. He's fine like this. Making him beg for us would be so much more fun."

"Did you introduce yourself yet?"

"Why would I fucking introduce...? Oh. I see. You kinky bastard. Fine."

The flirty man looked at Sage who was hanging around in the other man's arms and said, "I'm Grayson. The one holding you is Lorenzo."

He paused, standing up to trap Sage between the two male bodies and teasingly smiling, "You can call me Master though. You'll be our baby boy, our little bunny rabbit, and our cute little kitten."

Lorenzo shifted slightly, speaking so quietly that Sage had to strain to hear him, "Call me Daddy."

Grayson burst into laughter, holding his stomach at the title, "Oh. I never knew you were so into that, Lorenzo. But, I can understand. Our baby here looks like a porcelain doll. Speaking of which, I still wasn't able to find his name or background."

Lorenzo raised an eyebrow since he knew his partner was very involved in the "underground" or the foul business behind the actual corporations. He was essentially a mafia boss. For there to be no background or name meant that someone had hidden him very well.

Perhaps that someone even had connections to the underground as well.

Grayson touched Sage's soft cheek, pressing a light kiss to his lips before speaking in a magnetic and low voice, "What's your name, baby boy?"

"...."

"Oh, not talking. We can deal with that."

He happily walked over to the large selection on the wall, entrusting Lorenzo to pin Sage's body to the bed. Sage frantically squirmed this time, knowing that if he gave Grayson enough time to pick and chose....he shuddered at the thought of it.

He was struggling with every ounce of energy he could muster up, hands and legs wildly flailing. Lorenzo was not surprised at it, and lightly held Sage's wrists together, stretching out his leg to twine with Sage's slender ones.

Sage could feel a dragon's abnormally high body heat through Lorenzo's clothing and he shivered, hardening quickly as dirty thoughts flicked through his mind. Those large rough hands against his left him powerless and exposed, just this much aroused him like nothing else.

Lorenzo stroked Sage's body, letting his free hand roam the delicate body under him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or leave a kudos!


	6. Fun Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sweet cunt greedily took the cock deeper, sucking on it and the long length of the cock moving in and out of him was covered in fluid, converging at the base. Moans spilled out from Sage and he voluntarily tried to kiss Grayson, gently brushing his lips over his in an inexperienced manner. The other did as he desired, swallowing Sage's moans and deeply twining their tongues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage/Lorenzo/Grayson (Threesome)

"Do you like that baby boy?"

Sage's tense body was rubbing against Lorenzo's wide chest, wrists held tightly above his head by Grayson to prevent him from moving. There was a line of red around his wrist from the strong grip but at most, Sage would let out a soft whine to plead for him to be gentler. 

He was kneeling but that wasn't enough for the pair as they hovered him above Grayson's waiting cock, letting his weight help his body descend. He hovered perilously for a moment, and Lorenzo parted the soft folds of his cunt, holding it open to properly align him with Grayson's cock. 

One was behind him and one was in front of him. Their foreplay was soft caresses over his sensitive body, little touches over his waist that felt so loving. It was a direct contrast to their harsh actions and commanding attitudes.

Sage trembled, squirming in a feeble manner, before closing his eyes to wait for his fate. He was a rabbit caught in the jaws of a wolf. Twin wolves, both of which had agreed to share this meal.

Then his shoulders were pushed down despite his protests and the tip of the cock pushed in, stretching the rim in a burning fast way. It was too swift, too big and Sage's eyes were forced open to fully feel every second and every minute.

"He's so tight. Almost like a virgin," Grayson moaned, thrusting shallowly into the tight heat as Lorenzo removed his fingers and slammed Sage down onto the full length of the cock. 

He cried out, his body aching as his sweet spot was directly hit. Grayson didn't give him time to prepare, moving vigorously like a storm, edging the pain into pleasure. There was prickle inside him, lining the floating satisfaction of finally being filled again, of being stretched so that his soft cunt struggled to envelop the cock pushing inside. 

Sage really indulged in that feeling, his small cock gradually stood up, bouncing against his stomach as Grayson's much larger cock was sent deeper into him, and he sensitively twitched around the tip.

He couldn't control his own body and his sweet honey-like secretion slide down his thighs in a long trail. It was so blissful though, especially the forceful slams that increased in speed and strength after every few moments, seeking to take and drain away Sage's strength. 

Lorenzo was behind him, palming his own cock before he carefully used lube to open up Sage's asshole. The slightly sticky and drenched finger entered, whirling inside to moisten the hole ambiguously. 

He moved forward, pinning Sage between the two as he roamed over the perky and round ass just begging for cock. It was contracting in time with the thrusts, desperate for something to clench around. 

Sage could barely say a single word due to the mercilessly pounding that threw his sensitive body up and down. His upper body swayed back and forth without any support, eventually leaning forward to rest on Grayson's heaving chest. 

"Slower. Please go slower! Deep...Ugh..."

One hot finger pushed inside his asshole, pinching the soft inner walls and Sage let out a sob at the dual stimulation of a cock invading him then the finger playing with him. He threw his head back, bumping his head against Lorenzo who was accurately working his finger in and out of his asshole.

Just one was enough to cause Lorenzo to groan lightly, the sight of a pink and lovely hole devouring his finger causing his cock to harden more, the black scales lining the tip flaring up in response.

He scissored two fingers around the rim, knowing that the little hole needed at least four fingers before it could properly take him. He naughtily circled, searching for his prostate before penetrating Sage's body with another finger.

The scales on the back of his hand touched the delicate hole, scratching the very rim in a manner that made Sage arch his back uncontrollably. His tender body was toyed with and the deepest part of him was gradually exposed in all its glory. 

"Good boy. Does it feel good being fucked by a large cock? Does your slutty body want another cock to plug up all your sweet holes?" Grayson vulgarly asked, his obscene words pushing Sage to the brink of pleasure. 

The sweet cunt greedily took the cock deeper, sucking on it and the long length of the cock moving in and out of him was covered in fluid, converging at the base. Moans spilled out from Sage and he voluntarily tried to kiss Grayson, gently brushing his lips over his in an inexperienced manner. The other did as he desired, swallowing Sage's moans and deeply twining their tongues. 

The probing fingers hit his prostate in a rhythm then and Sage faintly clenched, body leaking out so much....his body tensed and he saw stars as he pushed himself onto the cock harder, grinding his body down to feel the men's ravaging of him.

"Aren't you going to call out to us, bunny?" a husky voice behind him asked.

"L-Lorenzo...Eh!" Sage's hip was raised upward and Lorenzo's draconic cock had lined up, impaling deep inside in one go. The two cocks were inside, knocking against each other through Sage's body, and a deep ache spread in Sage's stomach. 

Lorenzo's breath hitched and he growled ferally as Sage reacted heavily to his cock, pushing back and forth between the two men who had him firmly trapped between. His moans had a broken quality to them, breathy and short as Lorenzo punishingly plundered to overstimulate him. 

Sage didn't know why. All he knew was the feeling of being full, of having two cocks thrust into him and his body just lewdly being assaulted by them.

"Well then, bunny?" 

He abused Sage's prostate in a practiced motion, passionately hammering into him and Sage instinctively wrapped his arms around Grayson as his hair was tangled and pulled with considerate strokes.

"D-Daddy..."

"What do you call Grayson?"

Sage hiccuped cutely, his cock twitching before seeing white as the harsh slam of both cocks at once brought him to completion and he spewed out cum onto Grayson's stomach, smearing it with a thick honey smell. 

The other smiled wickedly, not bothered at all as he lowered his head to nibble against Sage's dainty collarbone, leaving deep red marks and making his way down to lick the pebbling nipples. 

They charmingly budded out of Sage's small chest, practically offering themselves to Grayson in a delectable way. An offering for his master.

Grayson wetly teased with a hot and warm mouth, the small nubs deftly caressed by his hot tongue. He carefully latched on, suckling on them as his hands slowly kneaded the small mound.

Sage's head was fuzzy and on cloud 9, he really didn't know what was being said to him until the thursts behind him slowed down and the cock under him stopped bouncing him. Confused, Sage murmured incoherently until Lorenzo grasped his chin, turning his head so their eyes met, "Call out to Grayson."

Sage rocked his hips, trying to get more friction, his fair body already stained a light pink from all the rubbing and stimulation. His freed hands restlessly clutched at someone's arm and another's shoulder, body bowing backward as teeth scraped over his small nipple. So much pulsing heat but...

"Master...?"

"Good," Lorenzo's voice lowly rumbled and the pleasure started anew. His draconic cock dug into the sides of Sage's inner wall, gentle but causing an unbearable buzz inside them that needed to be relieved. Sage twisted back and forth, actively seeking out pleasure.

The two men were much firmer than Zachary. They didn't allow Sage to do much, only to fall to their pattern as they alternated thursts: One angled powerfully inside, the other teased, again and again. Sage whimpered lowly, moving a bit so a bulge could be seen in his stomach, and a low breath could be heard from Lorenzo as he relished the sight.

A primal urge to breed grew wildly in Lorenzo's mind and the small rounded belly of the young man under him only set it off. He growled, pressing Sage down so that he was flat against Grayson. 

The other man frowned, peach blossom eyes narrowing as he asked, "Lorenzo? Wha—"

A hard hit, slammed into both of them with full strength, and Sage was struck by the amount of pleasure that radiated through his body as he tightly held onto Grayson with all the strength he had. Grayson moaned out, hands reaching out to steady himself against the bedsheets as he was sent deeper into the tight heat around him.

"Baby boy~" Grayson called out, utterly pleased when Sage wrapped his arms around his neck, quietly panting in a harsh manner. The little whines and protests, in the beginning, had set into lust and pleasure so he was wantonly moaning and using his body to help the two. 

He clenched around Lorenzo, pushing back, and was slammed back onto Grayson in this fast rhythm, until Grayson tensed up, groaning as he sat up to cum into Sage. It was hot and pulsing, sending Sage's senses reeling even as Lorenzo continued to piston in and out, leaving delicate little scratches inside the soft inner walls. A single shift in weight would cause them to uncontrollably ache, and the focus on the pleasure blended subtly with the pain.

"You're taking us so well, little bunny. Unfortunately, we don't know your name. What a pity."

Entranced by the quick pace inside his ass and the dribbling liquid filling his cunt, pressing down on all his sensitive spots, Sage finally spoke with a heavy stutter, "N-Name? Eh, Sage. Sageeeee." 

He repeated a few times until Lorenzo praised him, "Good bunny. Now, lift your hips up. We are going to try something else out, alright little bunny?"

Sage dazedly nodded, using his noddle like limbs to stand up, removing his cunt away from Grayson's cock. The cum dripped out of him in a steady flow, staining Grayson's stomach before he quickly moved away and Sage dropped himself onto the soft bedding. 

"Sage....what a cute name. Now, what relationship do you have with Sage corporation?" Grayson gently asked, pressing several kisses against Sage's collarbone, treating him like porcelain, as if he would break when they touched too much, praised too much, stimulated too much.

Sage's ass was originally flat against the bed, nothing under him to hold him up anymore, with Lorenzo's cock deep inside his hole but he was subtly shifted and a pillow was placed under his hips. He was propped up, rounded ass a little higher on the bed, legs stretched out so the small hole made a bit of space for more. 

Lorenzo looked towards Grayson, panting from the heat of the moment, sweat dripping off both of them and he waited for the other to swiftly grab ahold of the lube, drizzling a generous amount on his fingers. 

A single finger was added again, a companion to the hard cock inside, which was only just starting to dribble pre-cum, dabbing the little hole with a faint white color. The stretch caused Sage's ass to grow tighter, working against the stretching as they opened up the rim.

Sage only became pliant again when Lorenzo hammered ruthlessly against his prostate sending him into a state of blabbering pathetically as his control over his lips slipped, "I don't know. B-Big brother wouldn't tell me. He would just leave me in the house all alone. Then the girl came. It was so dark. I don't like the guards. H-He was mean to me on f-full moons. Used everything on me."

The cock slide slickly against his ass and the fingers were growing wetter as well as they slipped in and out, lubricated by the overflowing cunt which had spread over the rest of Sage's lower body. Grayson stood at the side, eyes glowing at the wonderful sight and he slowly stroked his swollen cock, waiting for the moment Sage was prepared enough.

He could just help himself to the tight ass but that would definitely cause Sage to stop speaking. They had to overwhelm with pleasure, not pain after all.

"How was he mean to you? What did he do to my little bunny?"

Happy at being acknowledged as a treasure worth keeping, Sage continued on, throwing his head back against the bedsheets once in a while as Lorenzo shifted the angle, hitting his prostate at slightly different spots.

"He would t-turn fluffy then bully me in bed. Would use a red ribbon on me and wait until he came before I c-could. Ehhh, he was very big and fluffy."

Lorenzo nodded, cooing at Sage once the other's eyes became half-lidded. The draconic cock pumped in and out, the thrusts hard, lazy, and messy as his control finally slipped. With a low roar, he cummed as well, filling both holes inside Sage to the brim and letting a warm current heat up Sage's body. 

His eyes flashed golden, pupils being swallowed by the color as his draconic scales all flared, moving slightly. The scales on the cockhead did the same, tightly embedding into Sage's soft walls and dragged against them until they swelled up and became puffy. 

His fingers stopped working open the rim to adjust to the suddenly tighter and wetter space but took advantage of Sage's tensed state to roughly push open his body. The red muscles exposed themselves, the color becoming deeper in Sage's soft depths and the sight of a gaping hole caused Lorenzo to softly lap at Sage's back with his long sandpaper tongue.

He was praising the younger and smaller male for doing so well. Then he shifted his body to the side, giving Grayson space to move in. 

"So, Sage corporation was named after you and you are that bastard's little brother. Hehe. How wonderful."

Perhaps his words were a threat. Perhaps his words held a promise of what was going to happen. Sage didn't notice, instead, arching his delicate body as the pleasure doubled from Lorenzo accelerating his pace and Grayson finally joining inside his tight ass.

Sage's was left a whimpering mess, thoughts completely scrambled, as the constant movement caused him to feel a pressure inside, almost like they were massacring his prostate with their cocks. 

Grayson patted his soft silver hair, smoothing the messy strands as he synced his movement with Lorenzo, letting Sage spasm with pleasure and the sinful fullness. 

Weak to everything that was happening, Sage barely jostled at the two's rhythm and his legs were far too shaky to even slam himself back, or keep up with the two. 

His hole fluttered around the two's cocks, too stuffed for anything else to fit and stretched beyond imagination. The feverishly hot hands moved about his body, threatening him with their power as they spread out his slender thighs, preparing him for a barrage of pleasure.

They rapidly immersed themselves, chaotic as one provocatively slammed in and another retreated slowly. There was no rhythm, just both of them seeking pleasure. They didn't restrain themselves at all, boldly playing and driving themselves in at the same or different times. 

Sage shuddered, his eyes blinded by pleasure as he breathed, his breath hitching as his kisses feel down his back and too many hands touched his body, wandering down his small chest and helping themselves with the small and trembling cock. 

Aggrievingly moaning when they didn't move, Sage's inner walls clutched tightly onto their big cocks, urging them so the scorching movements started once again. 

The two men could tell that he was beyond aroused, the small cunt dripping like a flowing river and his voice so hoarse that they could barely hear him anymore. The sweet scent was begging them though and the two surprisingly cummed at the same time, saturated his hole with their semen. 

The quivering thighs were adorable, creamy skin painted even whiter by leaking cum, exposed by Sage's gaping hole. Grayson chuckled softly as Sage fell limp against the bed, body shivering. 

He was cute and pink all over, droplets of water clinging to his eyes from how badly he was bullied. His cheeks were flushed heavily, almost the same color as his small cock which had been heavily suppressed in Lorenzo's hot palms. White colored fluid beaded on the tip, pitiful to the extreme as pulsed with a craving to cum.

"Bunny, are you going to obedient?"

Sage couldn't speak, whining seductively as his hole held onto the cocks again and he lifted his upper body with the little strength he recovered to look at them with teary eyes.

"You'll have to promise to be a good boy and we'll be nice to you," Grayson whispered, a bewitching smile on his lips.

Lorenzo wasn't smiling but his eyes were softened as well, the superb taste of the youth still fresh in his mind and the pretty begs magnified in his ears as Grayson started anew, churning Sage for all that he was worth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or leave a kudos!


	7. His Reaction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sweet and delicious like honey. I don't know how you kept such a treasure to yourself," Lorenzo chuckled very softly, lifting the tiny looking body in his arms and licking the swollen nipple on the chest. His eyes were trained on the camera, a cunning light in his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage/Lorenzo/Grayson (Lime)

The huge glass wall let thousands of rays of light enter the room, casting heavy shadows across it. Back facing the glass, Zachary stared eerily at his desktop. 

The black and white screen had a very simple email opened up. The sender created a new account simply to send the email and it was untraceable. The username was provocative to the extreme though. 

[SagePornSeriesXXX.org]

The content of the email was simple as well. There was no message to accompany it. Just a video.

Zachary's hands clenched, causing the computer mouse in his hand to let out a scratchy screech and then he left-clicked.

The video lit up, showing the interior of a decorated room. Familiar equipment appeared, all of them hung up on the wall. 

It was similar, far too similar. The design was exactly the same as the playroom that he had hidden behind the black door in the bedroom.

The view changed from the wall, slowly panning towards the bed. The sound of a breathless and feeble moan tickled Zachary's sensitive ears and his violet eyes narrowed at the sound.

Black bedsheets. Grey pillows. White stains.

Slender white legs were obscenely opened, the video focusing in on the slick liquid running down the thighs before calloused and tan fingers roughly stirred the sensitive cunt. 

It parted the swollen walls, letting more liquid run down the fingers as that sweet moan was heard again. Another hand appeared on the screen, weakly overlapping the bigger one and trying to stop it. 

It couldn't though and eventually, just helplessly let the hand play with his cunt. The legs were lifted and the view zoomed out onto the heavily marked porcelain skin.

There was so much red and purple, giving the young man a pitiful and wretched look. Everything looked swollen too, the small cunt, the subtly rounded chest, and the vivid red lips.

The violet eyes were heavily dazed, open but clearly not seeing much and just reacting to whatever was happening. He breathed heavily, barely saying anything as the large body behind him helped him through the overwhelming pleasure.

"Call out to us, little bunny."

Obediently, the red lips parted and a coquettish voice, heavy with lust huffed, "Daddy. Master."

"Good. Are you tired, baby boy?"

Another man appeared, handsome with a devilish aura. His lips curled up and he lifted up the young man's chin, softly circling the small adam's apple. 

"Y-Yes, Master."

"Then let's just do one more thing and we'll let you sleep."

He held out something that was small and silver. It was hard to see from the angle of the camera but the man proudly turned it in his palm to display it.

Little gems were inlaid within it, the delicate pattern full of sweeping vines and blooming flowers. Traced at the very edge, so small that it could barely be seen was a golden signature that read, "Lorenzo and Grayson's Bunny."

"We'll put this on, okay?"

There was a hum in response and his body was shifted so that it could lay flat across a man's naked lap. The small cock of the younger man was half hard, sticking up against his stomach and the devilish man swept his gaze down, smiling sweetly.

He held the small cock between his thumb and pointer finger, slowly slipping on the silver cage. It clicked into place and settled against Sage, who immediately moaned softly. His hand reached down, gently touching before whimpering.

"Be good and sleep. We'll continue later, bunny." 

The young man's eyes slowly closed and the two men turned towards the camera, a faint smirk on their handsome features.

Lorenzo and Grayson.

"Did you like the show? Your little brother is such a good little bunny after all," Grayson cooed, flicking the small caged cock so it moved back and forth a little, like a swing. 

"Sweet and delicious like honey. I don't know how you kept such a treasure to yourself," Lorenzo chuckled very softly, lifting the tiny looking body in his arms and licking the swollen nipple on the chest. His eyes were trained on the camera, a cunning light in his eyes.

The video ended right there, with two men possessing stroking Sage's exhausted body. 

Zachary grabbed onto the wooden table, very forcefully suppressing himself by digging into the wood. It split and groaned, a long crack running down the table. 

Features scrunched up in fury, Zachary's eyes darkened to an almost black color, ears, and tail appearing from pure agitation. 

He picked up his phone, opening up the calculator app, and pressing [5S 4A 6G 3E]. A tracking app appeared, beeping at one location without moving.

Zachary smiled darkly, "Forget the bigger picture. All I want is him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet to build up some suspense! Please leave a kudos or a comment if you enjoyed my work!


	8. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Rule One, you aren't allowed to remove any of your lovely toys."
> 
> "Rule Two, You will only cum on command. If your daddy or master haven't allowed you to cum then you won't be able to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sex Toys/Coming Untouched)

It was simple to take the easy route and it was even simpler for the two men to fall to Sage's charms.

The tantalizingly bare body swayed back and forth as traces of wetness clung to the sides of his plump lips. Peeking out from between them was a soft tongue that clumsily licked at Lorenzo's fingers like a kitten.

"Good bunny. Now open yourself for me."

The wet eyes looked up at him, embarrassment clearly evident, but he obediently released the fingers and turned around. The flushed ass was in front of Lorenzo's eyes, the swollen holes teasing him with the brilliant red color.

Slender fingers quickly inserted themselves inside his asshole, skillful and smooth in motion as he opened himself up.

No matter how many times he saw this, he wasn't able to hold himself back. Lorenzo wrapped his arms around Sage's waist, whispering praise into his ear as he rubbed his thick erection against the rounded ass.

The small body immediately trembled, hands steadying himself as he perked his ass up, ready for the draconic cock to pierce him. Clearly, he was very familiar with this. Even the angle of his display made him look alluring, all red and cute, ready to be devoured again.

Eyes narrowing at the sight, Lorenzo almost missed the loud knock on the door that was muffled against the heat of the moment. He growled lowly, annoyed that his activity was being interrupted, however, he knew only one other person was in the manor.

Sage dazedly looked towards the door, fingers still inside him and trapped between his body and Lorenzo. Slowly, he cast a longing glance at Lorenzo, and his intense gaze practically said, "Daddy? Are we not going to continue?"

The door burst open and an energetic figure strode in, blonde hair messily scattered as he combed his hand through it. His cerulean eyes vaguely brightened when he saw the erotic scene and he whistled happily.

"The tracker's location is being transmitted so he'll be here soon. We would prepare our little bunny for his arrival."

Lorenzo nodded, bending down so he could hook his arms under Sage's knee, and directly lift his lithe body up. Unbalanced, Sage hurriedly wrapped his arms around Lorenzo's neck, pressing his small chest flush against the wide and clothed one.

Squirming lightly against the firm hold, Sage looked for a position that would cover up as much of his completely naked body as possible before burying his face against Lorenzo's chest.

A red blush bloomed on his pale cheeks, spreading to the tips of his ears as embarrassment caused Sage to softly whine, voice heavily muffled. 

Grayson chuckled, ruffling Sage's long silver hair which reached halfway down his back and reassuringly said, "No one will see you. We rarely stay in one location so we never have servants. Once we leave, we let our subordinates clean this place up."

"Okay, Master." Sage's soft and hoarse voice called out, instantly melting Grayson's heart into a little puddle.

In Grayson's mind, Sage was cute and absolutely harmless. Like a stumbling fawn, he would cling to whoever took care of it and "fed" him.

The original hostility from kidnapping his enemy had faded since Sage really didn't know anything. His mind was empty of all schemes and plots, a shining pearl protected in the palms of his elder brother's hands.

His emotions were straightforward too. Everything was written on his face and he couldn't hide anything if he tried. He wouldn't admit it but as long as they paid attention, they would know the little signs.

Sage was very very naive. Perhaps his heart had already fallen to his kidnappers when they praised and teased him since it was that easy to earn his trust and affection.

Simple, cute, adorable, even a thousand words wouldn't describe his unusual blend of pureness and unholy depravity.

Step by step, they led him down a wide hallway decorated with velvet curtains and plush carpet to a large dining room. The wide ceiling made all of them feel tiny and the only thing that occupied any space in the room was the long dining table that ran from one end of the room to the other.

Everything felt elegant and cold, like a medieval castle for royalty but little details were off. The table was set with a black lacey cloth, spotlessly clean but it looked odd in such a room.

"Baby Bunny. We are setting some rules for you," Grayson firmly said as he wandered towards a small tea cart near the glass windows on the left. He returned with a small silver tray, and set it down on the table, right next to the flower vase at the center.

There were only three things on the tray, each one of them exquisitely made and most likely very expensive. To the far left was a pure white rabbit tail connected to silver silicon. It was large and thick, utterly resembling a cock with the smooth bumps and wide but blunt end.

In the middle was a set of thin chains, laid out in a pattern that made it appear like a necklace but the ends were clips, little indented shapes in a snowy white hue.

The last one to the right seemed much simpler: A white leather collar, round in shape and without any blemishes. Perhaps it was modified from a belt since the ends of it were small buckles that spiraled off into another length of leather.

"Rule One, you aren't allowed to remove any of your lovely toys." Grayson's cool voice said while picking up the rabbit tail. Very slowly, he fluffed up the fur on the end until it closely resembled a round ball.

Grayson was more of a rogue than Lorenzo. The former enjoyed having a little pain enhancing his pleasure and he had a sadistic streak, evident from all the times he spanked Sage or used toys on him, waiting until the other was exhausted from begging before splitting him open on his cock.

Sage knew this and he expected the harsh shove of the toy into his sore ass as soon as he was moved from Lorenzo's arms to Grayson's.

The stretch barely hurt at all anymore, instead, it was the tingling pleasure of his abused muscles that made him ache and gasp. Then with little effort, he let out a pained cry to satisfy Grayson and squeezed his hole around the end of the toy.

He waited as it was slowly pushed in, feeling it touch every part of his walls before resting on his prostate. He knew that was exactly what Grayson wanted and twisted around, lewd body eagerly twitching around the toy. Soon, the entire piece of silicon entered him, settling very comfortably inside him until the fluffy tail was the only thing that could be seen.

Lorenzo kneaded the small mound of Sage's chest, barely touching the small nipple before it became a stiff peak. The delicate set of chains hung from his wrist and he aligned one end towards Sage, smoothly clipping it on. 

The nipple was squeezed into a small rosebud, but it didn't hurt and was merely a gentle tug on his chest. It was a pressure that felt good on Sage's body and the small sway of the chains, the mere vibration against his sensitive skin made Sage grab onto Lorenzo to keep his legs from giving up on him. 

"D-Daddy, it's very tight."

"Shhhhh. You will get used to it. Just bear with it for a while." Lorenzo comforted, pecking the other's soft lips to distract him. Without holding back, he unreservedly tangled with Sage's soft tongue which very naughtily retreated. 

It couldn't go far and Lorenzo tilted Sage's head back, deeply sweeping through his entire mouth, and slyly causing the other to bare his throat. 

Grayson took advantage of that moment to grab the collar, unbuckling the end so he could quickly wrap it around Sage's neck. Very subtly, he tightened and adjusted it until the smooth white leather clung to the slender throat, sitting securely under Sage's adam's apple. 

Feeling the sudden weight on him, Sage murmured, "Master..."

Of course, Grayson was too enraptured at the moment to bother being gentle and he knew that Sage wouldn't take offense to his action so he very simply ordered, "Lorenzo, stand back."

"You're using your ability?"

Grayson didn't answer, turning towards Sage and helping him kneel on the cold marble floor. Sage shivered but his legs automatically spread open, face looking upward at Grayson's beautiful blue eyes.

Sage's every movement was charming and obscene, with the slightest bit of hesitation. It was clear that he had just been taught bedroom matters, including the proper kneeling posture, but he obeyed orders very very well. 

"Rule Two, You will only cum on command. If your daddy or master haven't allowed you to cum then you won't be able to."

Red seeped into the blue eyes, turning them vivid and exotic. They flashed wildly with lust and possessiveness, a dark aura slowly stirring the room and causing a cold draft to appear.

The energy scrambled towards Sage, blasting him full-on and entering his body. It appeared like a strange mist had been absorbed by him, becoming apart of every cell in his body. 

Body shaking uncontrollably from the effects, Sage collapsed to the floor, and his violet eyes flashed dully. 

Both Lorenzo and Grayson watched though the former was more concerned about the effect on Sage's body while the latter wanted to know if his hypnosis would actually work.

Grayson waited for a full moment as the dull eyes cleared up and Sage's oh so delicate body struggled to sit up before...

"Good bunny. Now cum."

The instant the word left his mouth, Sage's body convulsed, and a loud scream left his lips. The beautiful cage around Sage's small cock instantly caused a haunting pain as the small cock burst with white semen, rattling the cage with surprising strength.

It settled down just as fast while painting the cold floor white, and a gush of sweet dribbling liquid overflowed Sage's cunt. His asshole contracted tightly, clenched over the silicon cock while his cunt pulsed over nothing. 

His body fell against the floor, a strange flush coloring him as undulated pleasured rushed at Sage. Completely breathless, Sage's scream died down and left behind soft pants, a pool of liquid growing under him and staining his white body.

The smell was pure heaven like cloying candy and luscious nectar. It instantly covered the room and left behind a heady musk as well. The long trail ran down Sage's thighs and the glistening cunt layered by the sweet glaze made it look irresistible, a sweet treat meant to be enjoyed. 

Trying to keep himself conscious, Sage's hands clenched into hard fists and he unknowingly started crying, the droplets falling and clinging to the curl of Sage's silver lashes. 

Lorenzo slowly swallowed, the honey scent wafting towards him and spilling into the cold room. His pupils dilated, becoming slit-like rather than rounded as he quietly admired how _helpless_ Sage was. He was truly under the control of merciless predators and unable to escape, unable to protest, unable to fight. 

It was adorable. His eyes involuntary trained on every moving muscle, watching as the flushed pink skin slowly heaved up and down.

"I didn't know you could control that," he said, reluctantly tearing his eyes away to look at the red eyes of his partner.

The other smirked, pride leaking into the curve of his lips and the tone of his voice, "I didn't know either. Or maybe it's because our bunny here is so susceptible and weak."

"Wouldn't that be a problem in the long run?"

"Oh, you intend on keeping him for longer?"

Lorenzo crouched down, hands running over the smooth skin of the sweat-stained chest, quietly observing the still crying young man as he immediately clutched onto him like a lifeline.

"I want to keep him."

"As a mate? Lover? Pet? Slave?"

"Pet for now."

Despite his easy-going words, Grayson was also reluctant. He didn't want to let go of such a cute and charming pet. It was doubtful he'd ever find another that was so naive and innocent yet so lewd. 

"...Then, we continue to share."

This time, Lorenzo was the one who cast his gaze back at the blue-eyed vampire. A hint of bloody red was still present, actively keeping Sage under his specific commands without suppressing the young man's consciousness. 

He hummed, knowing that Grayson would not give up Sage and that having a hypnosis ability would definitely aid in Sage's training. There was no loss at all, other than...the burning jealousy that seeped into him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me a few rewrites but I have finished this chapter!  
> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment or leave a kudos!


	9. Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sex Toys/Begging)

The hallways were exquisitely decorated but Zachary was in no mood to appreciate the scenery as he coldly stormed through the huge oak doors.

There were no servants and guards anyway so it was a given that he had been discovered. Thus, Zachary recklessly pursued Sage's location.

The tracker stated he was up ahead, and the scent proved that it wasn't a trap. Or at least the trap would involve Sage.

The scent was slowly starting to drive him mad. That sweet sweet scent of arousal. He knew it all too well but to have Sage be aroused for other men...that was _unacceptable._

Slowly walking as he adjusted the small earpiece, he murmured, "What's the situation?"

[These guys are very....cautious. There are very few cameras and I can only check the situation based on the ones outside. However, I know there are only two people there plus your little brother]

"Be ready to send reinforcements at my signal."

[Alright, Zach but you seriously should have brought reinforcements while barging into enemy territory]

"I know those bastards well enough. They will definitely move my little brother into a humiliating position. There is no way I am allowing others to lay their eyes on him."

[They could just stand outside. Besides, they probably don't know your relationship with him]

At those words, Zachary hesitated slightly and physically stopped walking before quickly resuming, "Sage....is physically weak and very kind. He forgave me and actively participated when I kidnapped him so the same thing will definitely happen with Lorenzo and Grayson. It's just his nature..."

[But, you are apart of the Underground. Why didn't you teach..?]

"He isn't apart of it. He was raised by them, thus, he was well protected. Too well protected. It was only when he turned 12 that he got transferred to me."

[Wait, this means you have bad intentions towards a 12-year-old?]

"..."

Deciding not to answer that question, Zachary reached the dining-room door. Sage's scent was also the strongest here and very recent.

Taking a deep breath, he pushed up the door and his senses were flooded by the sweetness.

It soaked into the room, covering the entirety of it with the delicious scent.

And there he was....

Sage's lithe body lay weakly ontop of Lorenzo, a huge bulge underneath his plush ass and silently rocking against it.

He didn't struggle at all, breathing hard with half-lidded eyes as the slow rise and fall of his chest caused his delicate chains to follow the steady rhythm.

His body was absolutely flushed pink, the soft color drawing attention to the slight pieces of....accessories that were on Sage.

The most obvious of them all was the metal chains, and they firmly pinched Sage's nipples into a perky tip, practically an offering begging to be licked.

The next one Zachary saw was the cock cage. It looked beautiful on Sage, accenting his cute little cock and rendering it useless.

Zachary had naturally seen different types of cock cages before. They could do a lot but this one...only prevented Sage from touching himself. It was relatively simple but fatal for Sage's mindset.

At this point, Zachary could easily tell that they wanted to train Sage into their personal cock slave or at least a sexual pet.

Suppressing his anger, he brushed his gaze up and down to look for any injuries and noticed a white collar around Sage's throat, the end of the leash held in Grayson's hands. 

The two men smiled when he walked in and gestured towards a seat on the opposite end of the table. The dining sets were carefully placed in front of the four chairs. Three at one end and one at the other. There was a beautiful candelabra at the very center, unlit due to the current time of day.

"Big Brother?!" Sage suddenly shouted once the fog in his mind had cleared up enough for him to realize that someone else had entered the room.

Once he did, he turned around to see familiar dark violet eyes and silky black hair. Today, he was wearing a simple white t-shirt and sweatpants rather than his formal suit. It looked strangely good on him and Sage's eyes practically lit up.

Lorenzo growled lowly, unpleased by the way Sage was acting and slowly tugged on the chain connecting Sage's small nipples. They instantly felt numb and slightly painful.

Noticing the strange feeling, Sage clumsily tried to cover his chest, slender hand overlapping Lorenzo's bigger one to stop him. At the same time, the collar on his neck slowly tightened, pulling him in one direction and causing Sage to choke from the restraint.

He struggled slightly, hands moving to the collar and trying to loosen it while Lorenzo took the chance to pull at his nipples again. To say it simply, they were bullying him and distracting him from Zachary.

[I can see why those men would want your little brother. After all, He sounds very alluring...]

The strained voice suddenly filtered through the earpiece and Zachary recognized that the other was struggling to control himself from the sound but he had no time to reprimand the other. 

"Keep your hands to yourself!" He slammed his seat back, almost flipping the entire chair, and stormed towards the other end of the table.

Grayson sleazily caressed the smooth leather in his hand and said, "Why should we? You took Leonardo and we took Sage. It's a fair trade."

"Leonardo decided to join me! His decision has nothing to do with you!"

[Yea you tell him! Whoooo!]

"Nevertheless, we have one less person on our side. Thus, we need someone to make up for the numbers. This cute little bunny is the perfect one." Lorenzo answered, helping Sage shift against his large bulge in a teasing manner. The uncovered cunt was already producing slick, slowly wetting Lorenzo's pants with the same scent.

He chuckled when the other coughed again, chest out as he tussled with the collar and tried to ignore Lorenzo's actions.

Eventually, he gave up and hiccupped softly, hands holding onto the table to endure. His bleary eyes wandered to Zachary again who had made his way closer to them.

Frowning when he realized that simply distracting Sage wouldn't work, Lorenzo took a more drastic action by plunging one of his thick fingers into Sage's sweet cunt. A squishing sound could instantly be heard in the room, and in the silence, it felt unbelievably loud.

"D-Daddy," Sage cried out, breaking everyone out of the trance so they could focus on him and on the aggressive way Lorenzo was fingering him. Sage's cunt was being coaxed open with ease and he tried to keep up with the rhythm, almost riding Lorenzo's fingers to show how much he wanted it and that he needs more. _More_ to cum. _More_ to feel satisfied. 

"Shhh. If you don't beg Daddy then you can't cum, remember? Now how are you going to beg?"

"Please let me cum, Daddy. Eh, your...bunny wants it. Please!"

Grayson stood up, dropping the leather leash to the floor, as Zachary reached the pair and kicked the filthy werewolf away from Lorenzo. His fists moved fast, blurring from the speed as he pulled his lips back to reveal sharp fangs.

The mellow red color of his eyes flashed brightly and slowly sank into the blue then overtook it. In this way, Grayson was gathering his strength and Zachary did the same, fur exploding over his skin and puffing his clothing out in a strange way. 

Nothing ripped due to the elasticity but they were on verge of tearing. 

Zachary snarled, landing gracefully on his feet before using his strength to propel himself towards Grayson. They exchanged fists and blows, moving around the room in a quick-tempered but dangerous dance. 

Sage could hear the sound of flesh hitting flesh so his eyes, closed from pleasure, had opened to find the source of the odd sounds. He was presented with this harsh fight and his face paled suddenly. 

He tried standing up and was pushed back down into Lorenzo's lap, the fingers finally retreating from his body, so he turned his desperate eyes towards that handsome face, silently begging him to not hurt his elder brother.

"Little bunny, shouldn't you be more worried about your master? Why don't you cheer him on? Call out in your sweet voice? I'm sure he'll be more motivated."

Shaking his head away from arousal that the husky voice caused, Sage quietly asked, "My big brother. What are you going to do with him?"

"Beat him up. Kill him perhaps. It will depend on our mood."

Two verus one. The winner was clear already. Grayson and Zachary were fighting evenly right now but as long as Lorenzo decided to join the fight...then it would be game over for Zachary.

"I don't want that. Please don't hurt him." 

"It can't be helped. These kinds of things always happen in the Underground. It's survival of the fittest. Surely, you understand?"

There was a loud bang as Zachary was sent backward towards the window, back hitting the glass and sending cracks to rapidly grow across the panes.

They didn't shatter though and he recovered quickly, rebounding to his feet and leveraging his weight into his attack. Grayson dodged, tilting his body to the side and angling his feet to kick at Zachary's stomach.

It was a miss and soon the two were tangled up again.

[Damn it, Zachary! I can tell that you won't be able to beat them so I'm sending in reinfor—Fuck!]

The earpiece cut off into static before clearing up again, and the voice sharply turned analytic to report the situation.

[The two also had subordinates stationed outside, we are currently battling it away. Damn, they are trying to hold us off and prevent us from supporting you! I'll directly go in through the back entrance. Don't die before I get there]

Zachary was sent reeling from the information but didn't respond since his attention was completely on Grayson. If his mind strayed away for a mere second, he would get it by the rapidly flashing fists.

This was one of the vampire's advantages over werewolves: Superior Speed but it was easily countered by the werewolves' superior reflexes. In fact, this is one of the reasons for the never-ending war between the two species. There was just simply no real victor.

"B-But!" Sage tried countering, thoughts in overdrive as he tried to find a good reason to stop them.

"But nothing."

Lorenzo quietly observed the tearing eyes as they desperately tried to find a way to save his elder brother and the heaving chest, rising and falling in panic.

Sage struggled weakly for a moment and was still trapped. It was always like this. He was too weak to do anything.

His fists clenched but as he watched the possessive eyes on him, he thought of an idea. 

Sage's lips formed a bright smile and he plunged his own fingers into his cunt, soaking the digits to the first knuckle. He fingered himself hard and fast, wantonly moaning as obscenely as he could before revealing the wet fingers. 

He placed them on his mouth, sucking them lightly before whispering, "Daddy, bunny feels very very empty and misses your cock. Please punish bunny with it? Bunny wants to be split open and filled. Bunny wants your cum inside. Bunny wants to be bred like a cockslut. Please?"

Even though Lorenzo knew it was a trap, how could he resist such a cutely begging pet? Mind dazed by the beauty, he placed the other lightly on the table, sending the dining set to the floor as he unbuttoned his pants. 

In that short period of time, Sage pushed him away and used his nimbler form to escape. Lorenzo was left in the awkward position of having his pants half undone and he quickly tried to button them back up while internally sighing.

"Big Brother!" Sage called out, running towards Grayson and Zachary, who were still fighting. In the back of the hall, a dark shadow appeared, heading towards them but freezing once he saw the undressed young man running barefoot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the chapter then please leave a kudos or a comment. Thank you.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please leave a kudos or comment to tell me what you think! Feel free to recommend a scene for me to include or tell me about any tags that I missed!


End file.
